December 3
by Rowan Rose
Summary: "Person a seducing person b into taking a few steps back/backing them against the wall ("oh look, how did that mistletoe get right there?")"


December 3: person a seducing person b into taking a few steps back/backing them against the wall ("oh look, how did that mistletoe get right there?")

* * *

Bucky wanted to strangle Natasha. They were in the apartment that she shared with Clint decorating for a Christmas party and she was giving him never ending suggestions on how to admit his feelings for Steve.

"For the last time, no!" He shouted while he strung lights across the ceiling. "We are not putting up mistletoe so you can trap us both under it. That is just tacky and cliche."

"Fine, be unhappy and alone forever." Natasha was putting the finishing decorations on the tree. "But I promise it won't turn out as bad as you assume. He feels the same way about you."

Bucky scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure." He got down from where he was hanging the lights and headed towards the kitchen. "How come that ever since you and Clint got together, you've decided to play matchmaker?"

"I just want you to be happy, James." She said as she joined him. "You and Steve will make each other happy too."

Bucky swung himself up to sit on the counter and grabbed a couple of cookies from the jar. "Steve and I are happy being friends." He said around a mouthful of cookie.

"But think about how much happier you would be if you were dating." She said. "Also, get off my counter."

Bucky rolled his eyes and jumped down. "Whatever. Do you have any milk to go with these cookies?"

Natasha sighed. "You know where the milk is; and don't ignore me. I know that you are in love with him and trying to convince everyone otherwise is foolish."

Bucky made a noncommittal noise as he rummaged through the fridge.

Natasha glared at his back before turning and walking back to the tree. "I still think the mistletoe is your best bet." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

The party was nice. Not too many people, but enough for it to be lively and there was a nice atmosphere: soft lights, christmas music going-the works. Bucky was enjoying himself. He had spent the first half of the evening avoiding Natasha and making sure no one touched the lights he had spent an hour hanging that afternoon-it had been hard work. The rest of the evening he sat with Steve, Clint, Thor, and Tony just talking.

Natasha and Bruce wandered over from talking to where the were. She stood across from Bucky who was standing next to Steve and was making pointed eye contact and motioning to Steve. He glared at her as the conversation went on. After a few minutes of Natasha's obvious motioning and Clint's suggestive eyebrow waggling, Bucky had had enough.

"I'm going to go get a refill." he said with one last glare in Natasha's direction before edging from the group.

"I'll go with you." Steve said.

Bucky cringed before looking back and smiling at Steve. "Sounds good." He couldn't help but notice the devious smile that was on her face.

"So how is the expo going?" He asked Steve as they made it to the kitchen.

Steve gave a distracted hum but kept his eyes straight ahead.

"Steve?"

Steve looked at him with a blush quickly overtaking his face. "Sorry, I'm a little distracted at the moment." He said.

"That's fine." Bucky said with a skeptic look. "I was just asking about-

"Um, I think-You have something-an eyelash. On your face that is." Steve said taking a step towards Bucky.

 _Abort! abort!_ His mind screamed as Steve leaned in closer. Bucky quickly backed up a few steps with a nervous chuckle, but Steve just followed him until his back hit the kitchen doorway.

They stood there staring for a few seconds before Steve gave a pointed cough and glanced above them.

Bucky followed his gaze and he found what he hoped and feared he would: mistletoe.

"Well, would you look at that." Steve said, his face blazing red.

Bucky was stunned. Maybe Natasha hadn't been that far off; it sure seemed like this was no accident on Steve's part.

Before Bucky's thought could go any farther, Steve put a hand under Bucky's chin and pressed their lips together.

 _Okay, so Natasha had definitely been right._ Then he forgot all about Natasha as he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and deepened the kiss.

They pulled away with matching smiles and just stood with their arms around each other.

"I told you that mistletoe was your best bet!" Natasha said from the other room.

* * *

Part of a 25 part Christmas AU series.


End file.
